The present invention relates to fire fighting equipment and, more particularly, to portable fire fighting equipment for use at locations which may be at some distance from regular supplies.
Control of unwanted fires to minimize losses is usually the desired response to the occurrence of such fires. This is true even for fires occurring in more remote areas because of the potential harm they might do in addition to the actual harm being done, areas in which, however, there often is not a water supply system available. This is often the situation for grass fires and forest fires.
In such instances, individual fire fighters with some kind of a reservoir on their backs must be dispatched to the relatively remote location if control of such fires is to be achieved. Typically, the contents of the reservoir used as a fire suppressant are discharged toward the fire as it is approached by the user through a hand pump arrangement. An individual fire fighter can carry only a relatively small amount of fire suppressant in the reservoir, and will tire fairly quickly from both carrying and hand pumping such suppressant onto the fire. Thus, there is a desire for a portable fire suppressor which will allow for more effective suppression of such fires by individuals sent to them for the purpose of controlling same.